second chance
by lucyLOL
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fic, if all goes well i'll put more up, i would love to hear positive and negitive reveiws ! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

_Rachel walked from her dads car up to her best friend, Noah's, house. He was sitting on the steps outside his front door. His dad had left yesterday. Noah didn't know what to do, all he knew was his dad wasn't coming back. Rachel knew him well though, she simply sat down next to him grabbed his hand in hers and told him she'd never leave him. They were 5 then._

"Oi, Rach!" She heard before turning round and facing a slushy. The sticky red mixture seeped through her white dress shirt, making it see-through. "Nice!" Puck grinned eyeing her blue bra. That's who he was now, he wasn't Noah anymore, he was Puck. Rachel walked into the girls bathroom and cleaned herself off.

In Glee club at the end of the day Rachel was sitting in her seat when she got a text.

**Daddy: Can you pick Gem up? Dad and I are working late x**

**Rachel*: Yep, cya 2night.**

She walked over to Mr. Shue, "I need to leave, I need to pick the baby up." She said quietly. "Of course, why don't you bring her back here?" Rachel glanced at Puck, no she couldn't bring her daughter here, too many questions. "I don't know Mr. Shue, no one knows I'm a mother." Mr. Shue shrugged, "Are you sure that would be okay?" Rachel asks. "If you get uncomfortable you can always go," He smiled, Will Shuster had a soft spot for Rachel, he knew about the baby as soon as Rachel joined Glee. He knew how hard it was for her, the only thing he didn't know, which no one except Rachel knew, was who the father was. "Okay, I'll see you in a little while then," Rachel smiled as she grabbed her bag and was out the room.

"_Rachel, do you wanna be my girl?" Noah asks as they sit on a bench in the playground, one break time. They were 7._

"_Does that mean we can kiss? Like mommys and daddys do?" Rachel asked taking his hand in hers. "Yes, but you can't kiss anyone else." Noah said leaning in and pecking her on the lips. Rachel gave him her brilliant smile, "Okay,"_

"Thank you, Martha, I'm sorry I'm late," Rachel said to the girl in her thirties, who was the manager at the day care centre, for teenage parents. Rachel spotted her daughter straight away, Gemma Berry was 10 months old and drop dead gorgeous. Short, dark brown, soft, wavy curls. Piercing hazel eyes that she got from her father. Gemma was sprawled on a blanket on the floor, sitting herself up when she saw her mother. "MOMA!" she yelled, reaching her arms up. Rachel lifted the tiny girl into her arms. "Hey baby girl ready to go?"

Gemma cooed happily in Rachel's arms.

"See ya tomorrow Rach," Martha called after Rachel.

When Rachel walked into Glee club with a baby in her arms all eyes turned to her. "Hey, Rachel, do you want an introduction?" Mr. Shue asked. Rachel half nodded, "Guys this is Rachel's daughter Gemma," Rachel heard a lot of gasps.

Artie: "For real?"

Quinn: "She's 16?"

Finn: "Is this a joke?"

"Yes Artie for real, Yes Quinn I'm 16 and no Finn not a joke at all," Rachel said as she takes her usual spot in the front row.

"So that's the guest today, I need you to split down the room and work in those groups to come up with a number you want for sectionals," Mr. Shue explained. Rachel realized it was her, Quinn, Tina, Finn, Mike and Puck. Everyone circled around Rachel and the baby.

"Wow, she's so tiny," Puck said staring at the baby bewildered. Gemma couldn't pull her eyes away from Puck.

"Well, I'm petite and I was young carrying her," Rachel shrugged.

"Petite, you're a freaking midget," Puck said his gaze still locked with Gemma's.

"How old is she?" Quinn asked taking Gemma's hand. "10 months," Rachel replied watching as Gemma pulled Quinn's hand to her mouth. Then pointing at Puck.

"Her eyes aren't the same as yours." Tina commented.

"That's what she got from her daddy," Rachel said not meeting anyone's eyes and kissing her baby's temple.

"Who is the daddy?" Quinn asked everyone looked at Rachel. Gemma pointed at Puck and screamed "DADA,"

Rachel laughed and buried her face in her baby's neck so they wouldn't see her panic, "Not quite baby girl," Rachel muttered, she hadn't lied, Rachel knew for sure the baby's dad was Noah, she just wasn't going to tell Noah when he was Puck, which he had been since Rachel was 14. "Her father doesn't matter, never been there for her, he use to be there for me, but not really since I was 14,"

"Can I… I mean would you mind if I… hold her?" Puck asked. Rachel passed her daughter to her father. "Sure."

As soon as Gemma was in his arms she squealed happily and started giggling. Rachel noticed how gentle Puck was with Gem and it made her think about what it would have been like if he knew?

"She's beautiful," Puck smiled, "just like her mum."

Rachel blushed, "thank you."

"_C'mon baby, s'cool, no one can see us," Noah mumbled against Rachel's lips, gently nipping at her bottom lip, Rachel giggled, "Okay, but over my top," she kissed him back, muffling the groan that came from the back of Noah's throat as he squeezed Rachel's left breast into the palm of his hand. "So good baby, I love your body,"_

_Rachel moaned at the sensation of Noah slipping his hand up her top and cupping her breast now with only her bra in the way. Noah could see he hesitance in her eyes, after all they knew each other better than anyone. "S'okay baby, you're beautiful, you're perfect,"_

When Rachel went to bed that night she was smiling and she knew that the smile she was wearing was a special smile, one only one boy brought out of her. It was Noah's smile.

The next morning she woke up to her phone ringing, she sleepily pulled it to her ear. "Hello,"

"Wake up sleepy bones," _Noah._

"Puck?…Hi." She pulled herself out of bed and towards the bathroom.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted a lift to school?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Uh I have to take Gem to the day care centre before school," "You're having a piss aren't you," Rachel quickly pulled her panties back up and flushed the toilet. "Might have been." She heard Puck chuckle, "Well I'm ready so I'll come with you, what time do you need to leave?"

Rachel took her phone away from her ear, "FUCK! Like 10 minutes ago," She heard a knock at the door. She ran down stairs and opened it, very surprised to see Noah standing there shutting his phone.

"Hi," Rachel said before realizing she was just in a thin cotton tank top and light blue panties. She bolted up the stairs, "I'll be down in a minute."

Puck shut the door and sat down in the kitchen, chuckling as he heard Rachel muttering 'Lazy baby, you were meant to wake me,' before she appeared in the doorway with a half a wailing baby in her arms (and now clad with sweats, which Puck wasn't sure was a good thing or a bad thing). Rachel put Gemma in a highchair and started getting her breakfast ready. Gemma had started staring at Puck like she had the day before.

"So.." Rachel said sitting down and starting to feed Gemma and drink a cup of coffee, "Why did you wanna give me a lift this morning?"

Puck got up, getting his own cup of coffee and leaning on the breakfast bar.

"I've gotta be honest.. Well you know we… like we were… shit, I d'know Berry, I just…" Rachel cut him off, "Puck come on it's _me_,"

Puck sighed, Rachel's words had calmed him down.

"_Rach," Noah pulled away from her and stopped the rhythm of his hips with hers. Rachel growled at the loss of friction, "Yes?" Noah pecked her lips, his hand running up her side, making her shudder, "I.. well… y'know.. Baby, I.. uh," He hung his head, "Noah," Rachel whispered making him look up into her gorgeous chocolate pools, "Noah come on it's _me_," Noah saw how sincere she was, and she was right, it was _her_. "Baby y'know I love you right," Rachel nodded her head, "And I love you too." Noah smiled at this and pinched her bare ass, making her squeal, "Alright, back to business,"_

"I just miss you, I guess," Puck said rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the floor.

"You wanna know who I miss?" Rachel asked not looking away from Gemma, "I miss Noah, you may know of him, he looks just like you," She glanced down and then muttered "but he loves me." She didn't think Puck had heard her but she was wrong.

"Yeah he does," Puck whispers. She doesn't hear him because she doesn't respond. But he knows she does, he knows her well enough to see the slight stiffen in her back and tiny intake of breath.

"Do you think you could get her dressed for me?" Rachel asked after wiping Gemma's face.

"Mmmhmm," He follows Rachel up the stairs. He gets Gemma dressed in what he thinks is a badass yellow onezy, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink t-shirt that says 'baby berry' on it. He tops it off with red sock and a red hat. Rachel comes back in in a pair of tight jeans and red top. "Oh my god do you have any dress sense?" Rachel laughed.

"Rach, why did you let me in?" Rachel looks at him, he hasn't called her that in a long while, 'Rach' he use to call her that or 'baby'.

"I'll always let you in Noah," she smiled, his smile and it made Puck's heart melt.

They decided to take Rachel's car because it already had Gemma's car seat in it.

"Hey Rachel, how are you?" Martha asked. Rachel smiled.

"Better thank you," Rachel smiled, she noticed Martha glancing at Puck, "Oh this is Puck, he's…" Rachel trailed off, she was so use to saying 'Noah, my best friend' or 'Noah my boyfriend' now he was Puck and was he even a friend. Puck saw the look on her face it meant she didn't know what to say, he could practically hear the cogs in her brain going into over drive. "I'm her friend," Puck finished off for her.

"Oh right well hello Puck, anyway Rachel, there's a single parent play date on the 6th, if you were interested in attending," Martha said.

"I don't think I'll go I'm always the youngest person there and people always look at me funny," Rachel sighed.

"Well at least think about it, I'll be there,"

"Okay, anyway we better go, I've gotta get to school, I'll pick her up early because I've got a free last period," Rachel put the baby down you one of the mats, "Bye baby girl I love you" she said kissing her daughters cheek.

The car ride to school was silent after that, when they got to school, Puck was rubbing the back of his neck, Rachel knew he was about to say something, she guessed along the lines of 'well this hasn't be fun, I won't be seeing ya' but instead he said, "I've got a free last period too, you wanna meet at your locker and I'll come with you to get the squirt?"

"O okay," Rachel stuttered.

Rachel felt some hope, it was finally her Noah. That boy she loves so much is back. But when they walk into school together that's when she realized the truth. First comes the comment "Pucky boy's with _that_? If he even looks at her it must mean she's crazy in bed," that's when Puck tenses. Then comes the question, "Puck are you two really an item?". Then what Rachel hopes wouldn't happen, Puck jumps away from her, "What? Fuck no, course I'm not!" he says looking at her in disgust, but she sees the sorrow in his eyes, it's just a shame he doesn't care enough to actually be with her… in public. Then finally the slushy, all over Rachel, dripping down her shirt and soaking her head to toe.

"Goodbye.. Puck," Rachel says, looking him in the eye, she sees the flash of hurt in them because of her calling him 'Puck' again, but she doesn't care, he's hurt her more than she could ever tell him anyway. So she turns her head and doesn't let herself cry until she's in the bathroom rinsing her hair and changing her clothes.

At lunch she rushes into the cafeteria to grab some lunch, her plan was to skip her next class and go and go home for a good cry before she gets Gemma. But she's stopped by a pair of muscular arms encasing her, it's not him. She looks up to see Finn smiling down at her.

"Hey," she says.

"I've missed you," he says, _where have I heard that before?_ "Listen Rachel, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?"

"Uh.." why did she feel guilty, she had absolutely nothing to feel guilty for, "What would we do?"

"Go to the movies or something?" Finn asked. Rachel realized he was still holding her so she gentle stepped back.

"Okay, pick me up at 6?" Rachel smiled her fake smile. Finn nodded and kissed her cheek. As she turned to look at Finn walking away her eyes locked with and intense pair, a pair of eyes the identical hazel colour as her daughters. She was the first to look away.

She was dragged to class by Brittney, who had become her best friend for 2 years now. She sat down next to the blonde.

"Listen shortcake," Rachel interrupted her with laughter at the blondes new nickname for her, "Shortcake, where did that come from?" Rachel giggled.

"Well," Brittney said matter of factly, "You're very short and Puck told me you taste like cake icing down below, so shortcake is the perfect name." Rachel blushed deeply and glanced behind her at the hazel eyes that seem to always be on her.

"How many times have I told you to stop asking him weird question?" She hissed.

"Just because you still love him. Anyway as I was saying I heard you have a date with Finn later?" Brittney said.

"I suppose I do," Rachel said, she opened her book ready to take notes.

"OMG THIS IS SO EXITING FINNCHEL RETURNS!" Brittney shouts so everyone can hear.

"BRITT! HE DIDN'T EVEN CALL IT A DATE AND DON'T CALL IT FINNCHEL IT'S SAD!" Rachel matches Brittney's shouts.

"Sorry but its just to cute, SHORTCAKE!" Brittney shouts the last part.

Rachel blushes when she realizes Puck probably knew the meaning of her nickname and heard everything they said.

After class Puck follows her to her car, she doesn't tell him to get lost or anything else for that matter simply stays silent as he slips into the car next to her then pulls out of the car park.

When she picks Gemma up they still haven't said a word. But when they get to Rachel's house and he follows her in he finally starts talking.

"So you and Finn huh?" He asks as Rachel puts Gemma into her travel crib in the living room.

"Uh, yeah I guess so."

"Why?" Puck is looking at her like a jealous boyfriend. But she doesn't let herself feel bad about it.

_Because he's your best friend._ Rachel thinks, "Why not? There's no one else."

Puck wants so badly to just say _me _and then claim her as his, kiss her until she can't breath and mark her neck but he doesn't. He just sits down on the couch and doesn't look at her. After and hour of watching T.V in silence, it finally gets to much for her.

"Why are you here Puck?" She asked. He doesn't reply, just shrugs. "I don't want you here if you're gunna be nasty to me at school Puck, you can't have it both ways,"

"C'mon Berry you know what it's like at school. I'm popular. But I still care about you," Noah said, Rachel feel the hurt wash over her, followed by rage.

"_Rach, I don't think we can hang out at school together anymore," Noah says still panting in bed next to her. Rachel suddenly feels self conscious, like she never has with him before and pulls the sheet over her naked body. "What? Why?"_

"_Y'know how it is, I'm finally popular." Noah said looking over at Rachel, who now have tears in her eyes. "But I still care about you," Noah said kissing her forehead._

"_Get out," Rachel said._

"_C'mon baby, don't do this," He says getting up and pulling his boxers on._

"_I mean it Puck, GET THE FUCK OUT," she creamed, tears streaming down her face. Noah pulls up his pants and pulls his shirt over his head._

"_The fuck you calling me Puck for?" _

"_Because you're not acting like Noah right now," Rachel says through her tears._

"Get out," Rachel says quietly, so quietly Puck has to ask her to repeat it.

"I said get out."

"So we're back here are we? Puck asks, standing off the couch.

"As long as you keep acting like Puck then yeah I guess there's no going past here," Rachel said, facing back to the T.V.

"Y'know what? screw this," Puck says slamming the door on his way out, making Gemma wake up and start wailing.

"Great… just great," Rachel said getting up to are for her child.

Her date with Finn was okay, she let him kiss her when he dropped her off at her house. Even though his lips were too soft and innocent.

The next day she took Gemma to glee again after school, Puck had been ignoring her all day. Finn had been sweet but she didn't like him, not in that way anyway. They were all dancing except Brittney who was holding Gemma. Suddenly Puck was behind Rachel. Grinding up against her back, placing a possessive hand on Rachel's stomach.

"Back off Puckerman." Finn said harshly.

"Oh please, she loves a bit of grinding," Puck said, and he was right it always got Rachel hot. Suddenly Puck was pushed back and the music had stopped, all eyes on the three.

"And how the hell would you know?" Finn said. Rachel could tell Puck was about to punch him, so she stood in front of him hands on his chest and eyes on his. Puck looked straight into he big doe eyes, "Because I know her,"

"Oh please you don't know her like I do Puck!" Finn shouted trying to defend Rachel. Puck was beyond pissed by now he clenched his fists and looked at Finn. "You think you know her so well? Do you know that she had 2 freckles on her left ass cheek? A heart shaped birthmark next to her right nipple? A scar at the top of her right arm because she had a freckle they thought was cancerous so they chopped a triangle out of her? Do you know how to tell between her show tears and her real tears? Do you know how to tell between the way she blushes when she's angry and the way she blushes when she's mad? Do you know what to whisper in her ear when she's mad? Do you know how to rub her back when she sad? How when you kiss her she writes her name with her tongue on yours? How straight after her first time having sex she asked if we could go again then rolled over and fell asleep? How about that she's ticklish behind her left knee but not her right? Or when she wants to say something but can't she bites her lip and glances at you for hours until you tell her to spit it out? Do you know the right place on her side that turns her on when you nip it? Do you know that she swears a lot when she comes? Do you know how to find that one spot on the left side of her neck that drives her crazy? Do you know to not let her buy the big drink at the movies however much she pouts or you'll end up waiting outside the bathroom for her nearly half the movie? Do you know that she got the scar on her forehead because we were making-love in the shower and she slipped and hit her head? Do you know how to catch the emotion in her eyes that's there for two seconds before she builds her walls back up? Do you know how to hold her at night - how she likes to have one leg chucked over you in her sleep? Do you know…" Puck finally realized how much he'd been babbling… but it was _Rachel _so he decided to finish of that last sentence before giving her one last glance and walking out, "How much I love her?"

"You and… Puck?" Finn asked angrily. Rachel was staring after Noah… her Noah. Crying as all the memory's flooded back. And her loves her.

"No… me and Noah," Rachel whispers running after him, "Britt, I'll get Gem later," she shouted over her shoulder.

When Rachel caught up with him, he was crying, all she could do was pull him down for a kiss. It was just as amazing as it was years ago. Prefect.

"I love you too."

"Berry you lied to me," Noah said. "Get off," he pushed her away, "You fucking lied to my you two faced little bitch."

"Excuse me!" Rachel said astonished by the way he was treating her.

"She's my daughter and you didn't fucking tell me," He shouts.

"No you're not!"

"Then who is? Because I know you've only slept with me," Puck was getting so angry, he'd done the math, 10 months add 9 months ago, they were together. Not to mention how the baby's eyes match his. "How do you know?" tears began collecting in her eyes again. "Who's the dad Berry?" "The father is the boy I was in love with since I was seven and he told me I wasn't allowed to kiss the other boys, the boy who told me I was pretty and hugged me the first day I got bullied. The boy who was my first kiss, my first touch, my first everything. The boy who said I was beautiful and special every day, who told me I was his always. I'd realized I'd lost that boy when I was 14 and he convinced me to have sex with him in my garage in the middle of the night and afterwards slapped my ass and told me I was a better booty call than Santana. **Noah **is my baby's daddy, Noah would have been there for me and her with every step, who treated me like his favourite person in the world. And as for that other guy **Puck, **I don't want anything to do with him, he broke my heart, he made me feel cheap and when I started to show he through a slushy in my face any told me I was getting a little flabby and would never get a boy now, Puck told me I was worthless everyday, except when I was stupid enough to sleep with him when I wanted to know if Noah existed anymore and he wouldn't even say my name or call me his baby anymore, it was always, babe or tease." Rachel took in a huge breath to try and calm the tears, "So no, Puck you're not my baby's daddy, my baby's daddy left me just like his father left him,"with that Rachel ran back into school, leaving a stunned looking Puck standing there.

**Puck: we need 2 tlk, plz**

**Puck: cmon, txt me bk**

**Puck: getting stypid now. Rach I want to know my daughter**

**Puck: let me in**

With that last text Rachel shut her phone off and looked out the window, sure enough, there he was waiting on her front door step, he looked at her through the window. _Fine, if he wants to do this we can._ Rachel thought opening the front door for him and making her way back to the couch, sure he would follow her. She heard the front door close and Puck toeing off his shoes. Then he was standing over the travel crib in the living room, staring at his daughter in awe. "I don't understand." Puck stated quietly. "What?" Rachel asked not looking up from the T.V. "How I can love her so much when I've only known her a few days." Rachel looked up at him, he looked sincere and confused and amazed at the same time. He plopped down next to Rachel on the couch and looked at her.

"So when did you find out?" he put his hand on her knee.

"When I was 3 months pregnant, we'd broken up," Rachel clarified, glancing at Gemma who was sighing in her sleep.

"Did you ever try to tell me?" Puck asked. Rachel was silent for a moment before nodding and checking the time on the T.V. "I better get her bottle ready, she'll wake up in about 10 minutes," Rachel said gesturing for Puck to follow her into the kitchen. Puck lent against the island before watching as Rachel got the formula ready and put it in the microwave. "As soon as I found out I called you 6 times and you sent me to voicemail every time then I texted you saying we need to talk and you texted me back saying 'ef off Berry, I don't want you' I didn't try again after that until she was born and you told me I looked like crap and chucked a slushy in my face," Rachel turned away from him. "Rach… I-" Puck was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hi daddy…yes, we're fine how are you?…oh okay, I'm not going to school tomorrow anyway…yes…no I don't mind at all…daddy, we'll be fine…what day are you coming back?…okay…have a good time, tell dad I love him…see you Wednesday love you too…bye," Rachel hung up as the microwave dinged. She took the bottle out and began shacking it.

"Are they really staying away until Wednesday, leaving you here alone with Gemma?" Puck asked, concerned.

"I'm quite capable of looking after myself and my daughter alone Noah," Rachel walked back into the living room with Noah on her heels. Puck caught her by the wrist when they got there, "You called me Noah," he smiled. Rachel sat down in her place on the couch, "Well you're acting like Noah at the moment."

"Mooooooommmmmmyyyyy" Gemma yelled as loud as she could from her crib. Puck immediately went over and picked her up carefully, "Kids got timing," he smiled sitting on the couch with Gemma, who was now staring at him with red rimmed eyes, on his lap. "No she's got a routine," Rachel said drinking some of the formula milk out of the bottle and handing the bottle to her daughter who started drinking whilst looking at Puck. "Well I think she likes you," Rachel laughed. "Do you think she knows who I am?" Puck asked. Rachel considered it for a moment. "Well she's never called anyone else Dada and I tell her about you sometimes." "DADA," Gemma screeched chucking her bottle at her mother and flipping herself over so she could look at Puck better. Puck laughed and blew a raspberry on her cheek making the little girl giggle. Rachel shook the bottle again before handing it back to Gemma.

A little while later when Gemma was back asleep Puck and Rachel were up in her room. Laying on their stomach's on Rachel's bed.

"What do you tell her about me?" he asks.

"I tell her about the boy who loved me. I tell her that he would have sung to her and would have loved me and her more than anything else in the world and how she would've had her daddy wrapped around her little finger even more than I did when he loved me," Rachel said a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Rachel, I've always loved you and I always will. I can't take any of it back but I would if I could. And you know I'm no good with words but I wanna be here for both of you now and I wanna prove to you that I'm sorry," Puck said pushing Rachel's hair out of her face.

"I missed you Noah," Rachel cries harder. Puck put him arms around her.

"Please baby stop crying," he kissed her temple, "You know I hate it when you cry," Rachel burry's her head into his chest, she's missed this a lot, he still smells like her Noah. Puck does the only think he knows what stops her crying, he runs one hand up the back of her tank top, and traced lazy patterns into the soft skin of her love handles.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! thank you all for the reveiws of the first chap! Please send me any idea's or questions or anything about this story thanks xxx jb xxx **_

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Rachel woke with someone shouting her name, "RACHEL AREIL BERRY!", she soon realized that it was her father, Hiram.**_

"_**DAD!" Rachel jumped up from the bed, its then she realizes that Noah's still in her bed.**_

"_**WHAT ON EARTH HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Hiram shouts, "YOU GOT PREGNANT SO YOUNG AND WE HELP YOU THROUGH IT AND LET YOU KEEP THE BABY AND YOU REPAY US BY BEING CARLESS AGAIN AND SO SOON AFTER! DO YOU WANT TO BE A SINGLE MOTHER OF 2 AT 16?"**_

_**Rachel saw Noah stir and then sit up rubbing his eyes . **_

"_**Dad please calm down, we didn't have sex. We didn't even kiss," Rachel argued.**_

"_**Okay, I'm sorry. I do trust you Rachel, I just couldn't bare you making another mistake," **_

"_**Gem was not a mistake, unplanned yes. But not a mistake." Rachel was getting so angry. Just then Rachel's other father Charles entered the room.**_

"_**What ever is going on in here? Oh my god, Noah!" Charles said looking from his daughter back to Noah, with an astonished look on his face.**_

"_**Hi sir," Noah said.**_

"_**We haven't seen you in a long time Noah." Charles said. Rachel took a deep breath. "Dad, daddy, Noah is Gemma's father,"**_

"_**Oh, my dear, we already knew that!" Charles said. Noah was now out of bed staring from Rachel to her fathers. "Wh- What?" Rachel asked. They knew? They fucking knew? All this time I've felt so alone! AND THEY FUCKING KNEW! **_

"**Of course, for one she's got his eyes," Charles starts. "And two Charles reads your diary so we know you've only had sex with Noah," Hiram finishes.**

"**Y-you read my diary?" Rachel says trying so hard to keep her cool. Charles snickers then says, "Why do you think we got the hot tub replaced. After I read what you kids got up to in there we couldn't even look at it, let alone go in it!"**

"**Oh god!" Rachel blushes bright red, images of Noah making her come apart so many times in the old hot tub. She slumped back in the bed. "Yep and we're also very, very, very happy that you have your own shower." **_**OH MY FUCKING GOD!**_

"**Come down when you're ready for breakfast, Charles has made waffles." Hiram says putting his arm round his partner and guiding him out of the room.**

**Once they'd left the room Noah starts shaking with laughter, clutching his stomach.**

"**It's not funny!" Rachel says finding the shower page in her pink diary and showing him. Noah's face goes from turned on to fear as hear reads it. **

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Noah spent the night last night, we said to my dad's it was a 'sleepover' however not much actual sleeping went on. I'm so very pleased my dad's agreed to soundproof my bedroom because of my 'singing'. This morning Noah followed me into the shower. Whilst I cannot condone his behaviours (after I pacifically told him not to because my dad's were right downstairs), I have to admit it was an amazing experience. First of all he kisses me starting off soft, ending up passionately. When he got onto his knee's to kiss my most intimate place (he call's this 'easting me out') it was amazing and erotic! My legs shook so much I thought I was going to fall over. Then we made love in the shower (I'm still not sure how he fits in me, I'm petite-Noah calls me a midget but I am most certainly NOT- and he is very, VERY **__well endowed. Brittney says he's a lot bigger than anyone she's been with when I told her how big he was! And she's been with 5 boys now!) so when he had me against the shower wall, whispering very crude things in my ear, I had an orgasm and after about two seconds I had another one! Noah says having two in a row is called a multiple orgasm. All I can say is we are defiantly having steamy shower sex again. I think Noah liked it to because he came inside me and had to turn around and slide us down the wall to get our breathing back to normal. He stayed inside me the whole time and after a little while I started rocking against him and he instantly became hard again! So we made love again, this time with me bent over in front of him with my hands braced against the wall. Even though I knocked my head against the wall so much I still have a headache it was still amazing. But the worst thing of all was after we both came I tried to stand straight but Noah was still inside me so it felt so good my legs went to jelly and I slipped over! I now have a nasty cut on my forehead, I had to tell my dad's that I fell out of bed last night and hit it on the dresser because I doubt 'Noah was making love to me so hard I slipped over in the shower' would help very much! Noah was so worried but as soon as he knew I was fine he started laughing at me! I made a note that he won't be getting the advantages of my lack of a gag reflex for at least a week! Anyway all in all it was a very amazing day. _

_Rachel *_

"And you're dad's read this!" Noah gulped, "Oh god, how are we going to look at them now!" I tugged on the draw string of my Pyjama pants, "Exactly, oh god why did I have to put so much detail!"

"I think I might need a very cold shower after remembering that," Noah says grinning lewdly.

"You're incorrigible!" I said throwing a pillow at him. Noah grinned at me, then pushed my hair behind my ear in order to rub his thumb along the scar on me forehead. "Was worth it though, right?" he says his eyes turning darker, which I knew to be his bedroom eyes. I smiled his smile, "Of course."

After a sigh Noah began on a more serious note, "I only acted that way because of Finn y'know."

"What?" I asked.

"When we were younger, I pushed you away because I saw you kissing him and then I was angry so I took it out on you without asking any questions. Then you broke up with me and I kinda lost it and thought getting balls deep in alcohol, fights and any girl I could get my hands on was a better option that talking about my feelings,"

"Oh…I did…Finn told me that I must be a bad kisser since I'd only ever kissed you and since I was 14 I thought I'd show him otherwise." Rachel explained.

"Sorry," they whispered him unison. Noah pulled Rachel into his arms, nuzzling his nose into the affix between her shoulder and her neck, the way he use to.

"I love you, Rachel Ariel Berry," he whispers. Rachel pulls him closer.

"I love you, Noah Eli Puckerman," She whispers in his ear, before pecking her lips to his cheek and they pull away from each other.

When the two teens make it downstairs Gemma squeals in delight when she sees her mum. Rachel rushes over to the highchair and picks up her baby. "Good morning baby girl." Rachel swings Gemma round making her giggle, "This is your daddy," she says pointing to Noah. "DADA!" Gemma squeals loudly, Noah grins so wide an takes his daughter in his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Want some waffles?" Rachel asks scurrying round the kitchen making two cups of coffee. "Yeah, thanks." "Rachel, darling! Did I mention why we had to buy a new fridge and disinfect the kitchen worktops?" Charles laughs from his spot at the kitchen table. Rachel blushed deep red, "Daddy! Its so embarrassing that you read all of that!" Rachel wined.

"Well darling maybe you two shouldn't have been so adventurous and maybe stuck to the bed.." Charles started but was interrupted by Hiram, "Or not at all, then you wouldn't be in this mess now."

"As I've said before, I wouldn't give my daughter up for the world, dad," Rachel said, kissing Gemma's cheek and then getting two plates out, "Besides its not like we planned on defiling the house hold items we just.. Got carried away."

Rachel finished fixing there food and sat a plate down in front of Noah and herself, Noah got tucked in straight away and didn't complain when Gemma (who was now perched on his knee) stole a strawberry off his plate.

"Hmm remember the time we bought two punnets of strawberries and two cans of whipped cream, then we went out for date night and when we got back none of it was left? When Hiram went to ask you where it had all gone you were asleep on your bed with whipped cream in extravagant places?" Charles asked. This made Rachel blush again, "Do you know where it all went Noah?" Charles chuckled when Noah nearly chocked on his waffles. "Come on son there's no need to be embarrassed, bit late for that now," Charles gestured towards Gemma.

"Uh.. Well … I just thought she was so darn cute when I fed her the strawberries sir," Noah said., Rachel sent him a cute smile.

"It's Charles," Charles laughed, "Remember the time you two broke the kitchen table and told us it was like that when you got home?"

"Oh my god! In our defence it looked very sturdy and is this really sensible talk around the table, let alone with Gemma here?" Rachel asked.

"I second that," Hiram grumbles looking up from his paper.

"Fine, I was only making conversation." Charles huffed, kinda like Rachel did when someone proved her wrong, "So, Noah have you told your mother about Gemma?"

"Uh… no actually I was thinking I'd tell her today, if Rach wouldn't mind coming with me?" Rachel smiled, "Of course I will. I'm glad you're taking this seriously."

"Baby, I wanna do right by her and you," Noah smiled.

"Oh gosh isn't this just like old times? Oh Hiram, did you hear him call her baby like he use to?" Charles gushed.

"We'll see," Hiram grumbled. Rachel's face fell.

"What do you mean dad?" She asked, Noah squeezed her knee under the table.

"Rachel as much as I love you, you can't honestly.." Hiram was interrupted but Charles, "Hiram!" he scolded. Hiram sighed and put his newspaper down, "Fine, all I'm going to say and I don't mean any disrespect Noah but Rachel don't get your hopes up just yet, he's bailed on you once before."

Noah saw that Rachel had stiffened in her chair and her eyes were shinny with unshed tears. "I know I have sir. And all I'm asking for is a chance to do the right thing,"

Hiram seemed reluctant but he nodded and picked his newspaper back up.

"Moma, juicey," Gemma wined in Noah's lap. Rachel brushed the lone tear that had escaped onto her cheek and got up to fix Gemma her drink.

When Rachel came back with a pink sippy cup and handed it to Gemma more questions started.

"So are you two back together?" Charles asked. Noah and Rachel looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Um… we haven't really talked about it yet," Rachel said looking down and blushing.

"Listen," Hiram said drowning the last of his coffee, "Do you think your mother will be angry when you tell her?"

"I'm not sure sir," Noah said hugging Gemma into his chest.

"Well if you think she'll shout at Rachel for not telling you then I don't want her going over there," Hiram says getting up to start clearing the table.

" Whatever she does we'll deal with it together, besides, Miriam has always loved me," Rachel says taking Gemma off Noah's lap. "Come on," she pulled him upstairs with her. Rachel laid out a white onezy, white long sleeved top, pink dress and white socks, "Dress her in these so she looks extra cute for your mother," Rachel grins leaving Noah to dress Gemma.

Rachel dresses herself in a short black skirt and a white blouse. Then she tops it off with a pink cardigan and Black pumps. She brushed through her hair and put it into soft waves and the put on a couple of coats of mascara and a coat of cherry lip gloss.

When she walks back into Gemma's room she stop abruptly when she hears Noah talking to the little girl.

"So here's the thing, I love you with all of my heart baby girl, I really do. And I know I haven't been around but that's all going to change because your mum, she was my whole life and to this day she's the only person in the world who knows the real me. And then there's you. You're amazing. I love you and your mum so much, your both so special. From now on I'm going to be here for both of you and I'm never gunna leave. And I'm in love with your mum. So listen up, if you give me the heads up weather or not your mum will take me back then maybe I'll let you date before your 25, deal?"

Rachel couldn't help but grinning, she walked all the way into the room and put her hand on Noah's shoulder, "How do I look?" Noah's eyes raked down her body, she looked so hot. He was sure he was about to have some very inappropriate thoughts if Gemma hadn't been in the room.

"You look absolutely beautiful baby," Noah said reaching for her hand. Rachel went onto her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled back all three of them were smiling.

"Ready?" Rachel asked him as they sat in the car outside Noah's house. Noah let out a big sigh, "Bring it!" he grinned. Rachel got Gemma out of her car seat and balanced her on her hip before taking Noah's hand as they walked into the house.

"MUM I'M HOME," he shouts and they sit down on the couch, Gemma on Rachel's lap. Rachel smoothes out Gemma's skirt nervously. Miriam entered the room and just about and an excitement heart attack. "OH GOOD LORD! RACHEL! I'm so happy to see you! How have you been? Are you and Noah back together? Would you like a drink? Its so good to see you! Oh and who's this?" Miriam said at 100 miles an hour.

"Geez Ma, look we need to talk to you and you better sit down," Noah said trying to hush the woman. Miriam plonked into the comfy chair opposite them with a shocked look on her face.

"Rachel, tell me your not pregnant," Miriam said bringing her hand to her mouth. Rachel bit her lip nervously.

"Well, not anymore," she said smoothing down Gemma's curls. Miriam's face mirrored the faces her fathers made when they had found the positive pregnancy test in her trash.

"Yo-you had a baby?" Miriam asks to conform.

"Yes, this is my daughter Gemma," Rachel smiled passing Gemma to Miriam.

Gemma cooed in Miriam's arm. Miriam smiled at the baby and tears came to her eyes.

"She's Noah's isn't she?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes she is. Are you okay Miriam?" Rachel asked, glancing at Noah, who was biting his nails worriedly.

"Of course I am, I have my first grandbaby and she's beautiful and Jewish and I'm so happy that you're the mother," Miriam said hugging Gemma and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," Rachel said, now both her and Miriam were crying. Noah tucked Rachel into his arms.

"Are you two together now?" Miriam asked taking a 2 second glance away from her granddaughter to gage their reactions.

"W-we haven't t-t-talked about I-it yet-t," Rachel said through sobs, into Noah's chest.

"We'll you two shoo upstairs so I can spoil my grandbaby," Miriam waved them upstairs.

Noah took Rachel's hand and let her walk upstairs first, very much appreciating the awesome view of that gorgeous ass of hers. When they were in his room they collapse onto his bed, Rachel still sniffling in his arms.

"Thank you for doing all the talking baby," Noah whispers in her ear. Rachel takes a deep breath to calm herself down, then another.

"I think she took that rather well," Noah laughed as he sniffed her familiar sent of a mixture of fruity perfume, strawberry crème shampoo and just Rachel.

"Better than my Dad," Rachel sniffled.

"_RACHEL ARIEL BERRY, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Rachel hears her father, Hiram, shout. She runs up the stairs to see what's going on. When she sees her father walking out of her bedroom with the pregnancy test she had taken the day before, she wants to bolt back down the stairs. Her face pails and she can feel the tears pouring out of her eyes, onto her cheeks. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GIRL!" _

"_I… I- it's…dad I'm sorry!" Rachel wails, falling to her knees. _

"_YOU UNGRATFULL CHILD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE FUCK YOU'VE DONE?" Hiram scream, his face turning a deep shade of purple._

"_Dad! I don't know what to say," Rachel cry's putting her head in her hands. Hiram drags her hands away and grabs her chin roughly, pulling her face up until her eyes meets his. "GOD DAMN IT LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU. YOU ARE 14 YEARS OLD! AND YOU'RE FUCKING PREGNANT! HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ARE FUCKING USLESS!" Hiram slapped her round the face hard. Rachel cry's out in pain clutching her hand to her face. "I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE. WHEN I GET BACK YOU BETTER HAVE GONE OR ELSE!" Hiram screamed grabbing Rachel's hair roughly and smashing her head to the wall. Rachel could do nothing but cry in pain and sorrow as she felt blood gush out of her nose and from a cut above her eye. Hiram kicked her legs until she curled them up against her chest. "YOU CAN COME BACK HOME WHEN THAT STUPID MISTAKE HAS BEEN TAKEN CARE OF! I MEAN IT GIRL! GO TO THE FUCKING CLINIC AS SOON AS YOU GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE." With all that said Hiram spat on his daughter and chucked the positive pregnancy test at her. Then he ran down the stairs and out the front door. "I'm keeping my baby," Rachel whispered to an empty room._

It wasn't the only time he had hit her, but it was the first. Rachel felt a fresh wave of tears coming over her but held them in. She was not going to cry over that anymore. Noah stroked her hair and kissed her temple.

"Are you okay baby?"

"I love you Noah," Rachel said tilting her chin to look at him.

"I love you too Rachel," Noah said locking his gazed with hers, her lips looked so soft, as Noah leaned in he saw her eyes fluttered closed. He gently brushed his lips against her. Their lips moved in unison gently, slowly, sweetly. Noah slides his tongue against her bottom lip, Rachel immediately grants him access. She tastes just like he remembers, like candyfloss and he tastes just like she remembers, cola and mints.

"Do you want to be with me Noah?" Rachel asked pulling away. Her eyes were full of uncertainty and unshed tears. Noah pecked her lips to reassure her.

"In every way possible," he grinned, but the uncertainty didn't leave her eyes. She looked down and picked at a loose strand on the bed spread.

"But if you hadn't found out about Gem?" Rachel looked back up at him, "Would you still want to be here with me, instead of some pretty, slutty cheerleader or something?"

"Rach, you know I hate talking about my feelings and shit. But you are more beautiful than all them cheerio's put together. And yeah, I've wanted to be with you and only you since I was, like, 5 years old and you told me you would never leave me." Noah said, Rachel face softened. "I believe you," She whispered. Noah smiled.

"Will you be my girl again Rachel Berry?" He asked, tightening his arms around her.

"Yes," she grinned, Noah grinned, sweeping his head down and claiming her full lips with his.

After a good 15 minutes of making out they were interrupted by Miriam shouting upstairs for them to come down. Noah laughed when he saw Rachel's mused hair, bruised lips and lust filled eyes.

"What?" Rachel asked defensively. Noah smoothed out her hair.

"S'nothing Rach, you just look so cute," He smiled. Rachel smiled Noah's smile and sat up, pulling him with her.

"Come on, time to face the music,"

"So do you want to set a schedule of times when you can see her?" Rachel asks. All four of them are sitting around the kitchen table having tea, Gemma who is on Rachel's lap is having juice and a biscuit.

"Who looks after her when you're at school?" Miriam asks sipping her tea and smiling adoringly at Gemma.

"She goes to a teen parent day care centre, the one on Angel road," Rachel explains.

"Oh no we can't have that, she'll come here from now on, I work evenings anyway," Rachel smiles, "As long as you're sure. I can bring over her travel crib, I have a spare one in the garage."

"Wonderful. What are your plans for when you finish school?" Miriam said. For this question Rachel really had no idea whatsoever, she had thought about it a little, maybe she would get an apartment in Lima? Or maybe New York? But it was hard for her to do anything as a single mother. Now she was thinking she could count Noah into her plan she was a little more at ease. Luckily she wasn't able to answer the question because Danica Puckerman swang the door open and gasped. Danica was pucks younger sister. She was 14 years old and absolutely stunning. She had clear olive skin, piercing hazel eyes fringed with long dark lashes. A slim figure and dark hair that fell messily round her shoulders. Basically, she was a younger, female version of Puck.

"Holy shit!" Danni said gaping at Rachel.

"Danica language!" Miriam scolded her youngest child.

"Sorry Ma, it's just… I mean _fuck_ its Rachel Berry," Danni said sitting down next to her mother and opposite Noah, just staring at Rachel.

"I swear Danni sometimes you're as bad as Noah," Miriam muttered.

"Hey, Dan. Good to see you," Rachel smiled genuinely, when her and Noah had been together before, Rachel and Danni were very close, like sisters.

"Good to see ya too Rachy," Danni said, she took a long look at Gemma then at her older brother, "Puck, you owe me 50 bucks,"

"The fuck? Why?" Noah said, frowning. Danica grinned.

"After the fifth time I walked in on your stupid ass and Rachy screwing, I bet you 50 bucks she'd have your baby before you two finished high school." Rachel's mouth fell open.

"How did you know, she could be Rachel's little sister or summit," Noah said.

"She looks like Rachel with your eyes," Danica shrugs, "What's her name anyway?"

Later that night they were back in Rachel's house, Noah and Rachel were both smiling, cuddled up on the sofa and Gemma was fast asleep upstairs.

"Noah, would you like to sleep here tonight?" Rachel asks, glancing up at him.

"Yes, I'd love to baby," He replies kissing his girl.

"I-I didn't mean that," Rachel said quickly. Noah looks into her eyes, she starts panicking, "I-I, Noah… I'm not ready and I haven't had sex since I was 14 and I don't even know if I can still do it… and my body isn't the same as it was and Noah I'm just not ready and we've only been back together for less than 24 hours and w-what if I'm not enough for you anymore and I defiantly do not look like Santana o-or Quinn and is that why you want to be here? Just to have sex with me? Oh god I really didn't mean 'would you like to sleep here tonight' as in like 'would you like to sleep here tonight and we can have sex' Noah I'm sorry, I know you have needs but I'm not ready and… why are you laughing?" Rachel babbled all in one breath. Noah was still laughing and when he calmed down he had a very amused expression on his face, "You 'bout done baby?" Rachel took a quick breath in and opened her mouth as if to speak, then decided just to shut up and nod. "Alright, listen up. I love you and I'm here because I want to be with you. Not for sex. And I'll wait for however long you need. And by the way Rach, you will always be enough for me and baby you're fucking hot and obviously better in bed than Santana and Quinn put together… trust me."

"Ugh! I don't want to know about you sleeping with cheerio's. But thank you for not pressuring me into this," Rachel pecked him on the lips.

The front door opened and Charles and Hiram bumbled through the door, both noticeably tipsy. They had gone out for dinner.

"Darling," Charles gushed as he came into the living room.

"Hello Daddy," Rachel smiled jumping up to kiss her father hello, "How was your night?"

"It was wonderful, that new French restaurant is to die for! You two should go sometime," Charles said. Hiram came into the room with 2 glass's of scotch in his hands, he handed one to Charles.

"Daddy, Noah's going to stay tonight." Rachel stated. Hiram looked as if he was about to kill his daughter.

"HE WHAT?" Hiram shouted. Rachel quickly took a couple of steps back from her fathers.

"Dad, please stop shouting! Gemma's asleep," Rachel said trying to calm her raging father down.

"GIRL ARE YOU TRYING TO GET PREGNANT AGAIN?" Hiram shouted, throwing his glass of scotch at the wall and lunging for Rachel's arm. Rachel stepped back again hearing the glass smash, her knees hit the coffee table. Charles stepped in front of Hiram before he got to Rachel, "Hiram calm down. We trust Rachel."

"NO WE USE TO TRUST HER WHEN SHE WAS 14! BEFORE SHE BECAME A SLUT!" Hiram shouted. The sound of high pitch screams came from upstairs.

"Rachel, Noah, go upstairs. He can stay it's absolutely fine," Charles said still in between Hiram and Rachel. Noah (having been in this situation on countless actions) took Rachel by the hand and let her up to Gemma's room. Rachel had silent tears running down her face as she picks the crying baby up and heads to her room. Noah follows her and sits next to her on the bed. Putting his arms round his girls he began to rock them gently.

"I didn't realize you're dad was still like that to you." Noah states once Gemma had fallen to sleep.

"Yes. B-but its harmless," Rachel sniffles.

"Rachel does your dad hit you?"

"_Rachel does your dad hit you?" Noah asked. They were curled up in bed, naked. Noah was tracing patterns into her back whilst she read a book. He saw the big black bruise on her shoulder, in the middle of it was a nasty, swollen cut. Rachel tenses under his fingers. She turns her head back towards him. "W-what?" She whispers._

"_Does Hiram hit you?" Noah asked again. Rachel shot up from bed and slipped on her robe, her eyes darting everywhere and settling on the floor. "Of course not! Why would you ask me that?" Rachel lies, tying her robe closed._

"_Well, I know he goes, like, nuts at you sometimes and me and Charles are there to… you know, defuse the boom and shit. But… when you're alone with him, does he? I mean… shit Rach… I've seen bruise after bruise on that gorgeous body of yours, over the past couple of months. So I guess I'm asking coz I'm worried 'bout you." _

"_Get out," Rachel said pointing at her door. Noah started scowling._

"_Oh for fuck sake, you always fuckin' do this. You say I can't talk 'bout my feelings and shit, but as soon I say anything personal 'bout you, you kick me out!" Noah said getting out of bed. Not caring he was naked, he walked over to Rachel and takes her by the shoulders. Ducking down so he was eye level, "Baby, I'm not letting you kick me out this time!" Rachel cleaned the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand._

"_Then don't ask me about stuff Noah. I've already told you its not true, just leave it alone," Rachel wept. Noah let out and exasperated sigh. He pulled on his boxers and pants. "W-where are you going? I promise I won't kick you out?" Rachel put her head in her hands._

"_No because this time I'm leaving. I'm sorry Rach but I can't do this right now! Its clear you don't trust me, which makes me feel like crap." Noah pulled his shirt on, "I just need to get out of here for a bit, clear my head."_

_Rachel looked at his stony expression. Have I just lost what I have with Noah through protecting my fathers reputation? She thought. "Noah.." she whispered as he got to her bedroom door, he turned around, "I love you."_

_Noah's expression softened, he walked back up to her wrapping one hand round her waist and kissing her forehead, "I know. I love you too." Then he left._

_That was their agreement. If they were fighting before one of them left they had to say I love you._

"Noah.. I-I… I should put Gem back to bed," Rachel said getting up gently and leaving the room.

"Fuck," Noah let out an exasperated curse, "I guess she's never gunna talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry i've taken so long to write this, thank you so much to gleemylove for her help!

Please give me any ideas you'd like in here and reveiw!

And would you like the next chapter to be them apart or together?

Chapter three.

Noah had convinced Rachel to go to the single parent play date. She explained to him that she wasn't single anymore but he said they should all go as a family. So on Sunday the three went to Angel park. Rachel had left Noah and Gem on the blanket under the tree so that she could catch up with Martha and her 6 year old son, Toby. Rachel had met the blonde, angelic 6 year old many times, through babysitting him and through the day care centre.

"So Rach, what's the story with you and t

hat hottie you were with on Thursday?" Martha asked, laughing lightly when a blush appeared on Rachel's face.

"Well…he's actually Gem's dad."

"WHAT?" Martha spat out her drink of water. "I thought Gem's dad was, and I quote: 'A disrespectful, no good, dead beet man who was not worth the satisfaction of thinking about…but very, very good in bed',"

"I did not say he was very, very good in bed!" Rachel's blush grew deeper red.

"Hmm…but I bet he is, with his muscles and his hands and god those eyes,"

"MARTHA! Fine! He is very, very, _very_ good in bed and _extremely _well endowed. Now would you please, kindly shut up about it!" Rachel scowled at her friends triumphant grin.

"I knew it! Soo are you gonna see him again?"

"Uh, actually he's here,"

"WHERE? God you two are doing the nasty again aren't you?" Martha craned her neck to scan the crowd.

"No! We aren't. But we are together again," Rachel explained.

"You two are together but not having sex?" Rachel nodded. "How on Earth? Because he seems to ooze sex and I know your not a prude."

"Yes I know very well of my own boyfriends sex appeal and of course I'm not a nun but I'm just not there yet. I haven't been intimate in a long time. Since before I was like 6 months pregnant," Rachel glanced over at Gemma and Noah, they were sitting side by side with their backs facing Rachel. Rachel could tell Noah was talking to her.

"Well you better do it soon, other wise he might look somewhere else."

Even though her intensions were aimed well Martha had just set off lots of doubt into Rachel's mind.

Rachel pecked Noah's cheek and sat down opposite him. Gemma crawled into Rachel's lap and clung around her waist straight away.

"Hey baby," Noah mumbled.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked.

"Daddy no good," Gemma said clearly. Rachel and Noah both looked down at Gemma in awe. Rachel giggled and kissed Gemma's face all over. Noah was beaming.

"That was good kid," He said.

"So what is the matter, daddy?" Rachel teased.

"Well if you call me daddy then I'll have a different problem." Noah quickly rearranged him self and Rachel smacked his arm, "But everyone keeps staring at us,"

"Yep, why did you think I didn't want to come to this thing?" Rachel let her lips linger on his, "It's only because we're a couple of hot Jews, right?" She said against his lips. Noah grinned, kissing her again a little deeper.

"Yeah that's right." Noah said, twisting her hair onto his fingers.

Rachel heard someone clear their throats so she pulled away. Looking up to see Lindsey Wise. Rachel hated her so much!

"Hello Rachel," She drawled dropping down next to them on the blanket, "Oh Gemma you're so pretty. Have you missed your aunty Lindsey.?" Gemma turned her face away and clutched Noah's shirt with the arm that wasn't around Rachel's waist.

"Hi Lindsey how are you?" Rachel asked trying to be polite.

"Fine just fine. The more important question is who is this incredibly good looking man?" Lindsey said eyeing up Noah. Rachel glared at her.

"This is Noah Puckerman."

"Hello Noah, I'm Lindsey," Lindsey said pushing her boobs closer to Noah's face.

"S'Puck, only my girl can call me Noah," Noah said gruffly. Noting Rachel's appreciative smile. Lindsey chuckled.

"And Rachel's your girl?"

"S'right," Noah said looking Lindsey straight in the eye.

"A man like you with Rachel something doesn't add up?"

"The fuck you trying to say?"

"I know for a fact that Rachel doesn't help with her man's _needs_ she dated my brother for 2 and a half months and he didn't get any kind of action so when you need a real girl…come find me," Rachel looked down blushing, it was true she hadn't gone further than a make-out session since over a year ago.

"Hold up little girl! You come the fuck over here hit on me, a total stranger in front of my girlfriend and my daughter! Then have the fucking nerve to say my girlfriend can't help with my goddamn needs? Who the fuck do you think you are? Coz let me tell you my girl is more than e-fucking-nuff for me. She's perfect. Y'know you're probly good for a lay but that's it and Rachel…she's a fan-fucking-tastic lay and brilliant to be around. So get the fuck out of our faces," the look on Lindsey's face was priceless. She gave a small grimace and swaggered off.

"Thank you Noah," Rachel said quietly. Noah shrugged one shoulder, "S'alright. She was a total bitch."

"I'm sorry I haven't been taking care of your _needs _I'm just…not ready," Rachel played with the hem of Gemma's skirt nervously.

"Rach, I get it." Noah pecked her lips.

N&R&N&RN&RN&RN&RN&RN&RN&RN&RN&RN&RN&RN&RN&RN&RN

"I'm home," Hiram shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Rachel ran down kissing his cheek. "Hello Dad,"

"Where's Charles?" Hiram asked as they wandered into the kitchen.

"He went to the grocery store about 10 minutes ago," Rachel answered, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"And where's your baby?"

"Noah took her to his moms house," Rachel popped up onto the counter and started swinging her legs. Hiram turned to her, his eyes blazing. Rachel gulped, so today was a bad day.

"You're a stupid little cunt. You know that?" Hiram pulled her off the counter roughly by the arm.

"Dad! Noah will be back at any moment!" Rachel tried to stop her fathers abuse. He smacked her across the face, causing her to whimper and clutch her cheek.

"Why did your Daddy ever want you?" Hiram asked her, "If he hadn't been so set on having a child I wouldn't have to put up with such a whore of a "_daughter_" you're useless," He punched her hard in the gut, "How could anyone love you?"

Hiram pushed Rachel to the ground, leaving her there to cry. He went upstairs.

Rachel clutched her stomach, it hurt so much. She hated her dad for doing this. It didn't happen often, just when he'd had a bad day and no one was around.

She pulled herself up and wiped her eyes when she heard a nock on the door.

"Hello Noah," She smiled, taking Gemma from his arms.

Noah had a brilliant day with his daughter. His ma had taught him do take care of the baby so Noah had bathed her, played with her, fed her, even changed her diaper! Every time Gemma laughed it reminded him so much of Rachel. It got his thinking about how Rachel had been doing all of this with hardly any help for the last 10 months. He felt so bad, he was knackered after only 1 day. He was still smiling as he walked up to Rachel's front door and knocked. But as soon as she opened it his face fell. _Oh Rach…_

"Hello Noah," She smiled fakely, taking Gemma from his arms.

Noah took in Rachel's appearance. Weepy red eyes, filled with pain. Bright red cheek, he was sure was forming into a bruise.

"Rach, what happened?" he asked rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Nothing," Rachel replied a little too quickly, leaning away from him slightly, "I…I'm just a little emotional because I'm due on."

"S' a lie, you don't cry you get mad. Y'know I know you to well for you to lie," Noah said. Rachel made her way back into the house - completely set on ignoring Noah's accusation -, Noah closed the door behind him and followed her the living room, sitting on the couch beside her.

"Was she good?"

"Mmhm," Noah looked at Rachel, she was sitting cross-legged, gently rocking Gemma back and forth on her lap. Just then Hiram came downstairs, he looked Rachel up and down.

"Girl are you going to make dinner tonight?" He asked gruffly. Rachel kept her eyes down and nodded. "Good. Will Puck be joining us?" Rachel nodded again. "Damn it child look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Rachel glanced up at him, "Dad, please? I'll make dinner in a minute, but my daughters here, please don't shout at me in front of her." Rachel pleaded quietly.

"That baby was a mistake and so were you," Hiram spat. Rachel started crying, she rushed upstairs with the baby still in her arms. Hiram went to go after her but Noah got in his way. "S'enough Sir. Leave her,"

"You don't know what you're talking about! She's a spoilt, useless, slut." Hiram shouted.

"No she's not, you can't call her a slut for getting pregnant when she was in a long term loving relationship," Noah shouted just as Charles came through the door, dropping the groceries as he was the two men.

"Hiram what on earth is going on?" Charles said rushing to his partners side and pulling him away from Noah. Hiram sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Noah go upstairs," Charles said. As Noah headed upstairs he heard a little of their conversation.

"Why did you want a kid Charles?"

"What did you do? Did you hit her again?"

Noah pushed the door to Rachel's room open. Stepping inside he saw Rachel laying on her belly in the middle of her bed. Her shirt had ridden up and he could see the letters NP poking out of her jeans.

"_Noah it hurts!" Rachel wined._

"_I know baby, I just had mine done remember?" Noah asks, he's sitting in front of her squeezing her hand as she gets her tattoo done. "Yeah, lemme see," Rachel asks. _She's so cute._ Noah thinks. _

_Noah raises his shirt to show her his tattoo of a small RB over his heart. Rachel smiled. "Me and you forever. Promise?" She asks hopefully. Noah pecks her lips. "I promise baby."_

Noah sits down next to her on the bed and ran his fingers over his initials. "_Me and you forever. Promise?_" he whispers.

"_I promise baby." _Rachel whispers back.

"I didn't realize you still had it," Noah says laying down next to her and slinging one arm over her. Rachel turns her face towards him. Her eyes red from crying.

"It's a tattoo I can't exactly rub it off," she states angrily.

"I know. Just thought…I dunno?…I just…Rach…" He looks into her eyes, he wants to kiss her so bad but he knows she'd prefer words first, "I've really missed this…us, I've really missed us."

"Me too," Rachel says laying her hand over his heart. After 5 minutes Noah nudged Rachel to turn over, as soon as she did he pulled her back flush against his chest.

"Love you," Rachel said softly, dropping off to sleep.

"Love you more," Noah whispered nuzzling into her hair and dropping off as well.

"RACHEL NOAH DINNER!" Charles shouted up the stairs. They both groaned in response, still half asleep. Noah kissed the back of her neck lovingly.

"Mm I love it when you do that," Rachel grinned, shuffling around a little. Noah groaned as her ass made contact with the front of his jeans.

"Noah, is you head always there?" Rachel asked, turning her face to flash him a smile.

"With that sweet ass of yours all nestled up in my junk…hell yeah!" Noah lightly swatted her on the butt.

"Baby, y'need to talk to me," he sighed. He felt Rachel tense.

"About what?"

"You know what."

Rachel shot out of bed, "Come on we better get down stars."

Rachel noticed Noah's eyes turn from worried to angry, he got up as well, "Fine." He spoke through gritted teeth.

When they got downstairs Charles had served out the dinner, Gemma was in her high chair cooing away happily and Hiram was nowhere in sight.

"Where's dad?" Rachel asked, noticing the sad look in her fathers eyes.

"He's gone. I don't know when he'll be back," Charles said.

"It's- it's my fault isn't it?" Rachel asked, lowering herself into the chair in front of her food.

Monday morning.

It wasn't as bad as Rachel had thought, no one seemed to care that they were dating. Instead they were talking about Gemma.

"Rachel is it true you have a baby?" some one asked as they reached her locked. Rachel turned to the red headed cheerio.

"Yes I have a daughter." Rachel confirmed.

"Who's the daddy?" She asked. Rachel hesitated. Did Noah want anyone to know? Was he ashamed?

Noah stayed silent and looked down.

"PUCK? You and man hands had a kid?" The redhead's face looked like she couldn't contain her excitement.

"No, I don't know who knocked her up," Noah said tapping Rachel on the hip. And just like that Noah was Puck _again_.

Rachel nodded her head and walked off, leaving Puck to think about things.

In Glee Puck sat waiting for Rachel. But when she turned up she didn't even look at him, she went and sat next to Britney and lent her head on the blondes shoulder.

"Alright guys, we have a new member joining us today," Mr Shue pointed to a tall blonde guy with in Puck's opinion, a HUGE mouth. Before Puck knew what was happening Rachel was in the new kids arms, with her legs wrapped around his waist, laying kisses all over his face.

"Oh my god! Sammy I'm so, so happy to see you!" Rachel squealed.

"You too Legs, I've missed you," Sam said giving Rachel a quick kiss on the lips. Pucks fists clenched.

"Why are you calling me Legs?" Rachel giggled.

"I use to call you baby, but you said it brought back too many bad memories." Rachel turned her head to glance at Puck.

"Right, Rachel, if you'd like to disentangle yourself I'd like to introduce you all to, Sam Evens!" Mr Shu said. Rachel jumped down and took Sam's hand in hers, grinning all the way as she led him to her seat.

"Rachel, I really have missed you wifey," Sam said pulling Rachel into his lap.

"I've really missed you too, hub-" Rachel was cut off by Puck standing up, "Fuck you, Rachel Berry," he said quietly, looking straight into her eyes, then stormed out.

_Rachel had been super emotional all day. She was now eight and a half months pregnant but could still hide her small bump under a big jumper, she just looked fat rather than pregnant._

_There was a knock on the front door._

"_Guess movies and toffee popcorn will have to wait," Rachel muttered to herself before pulling herself up and opened the door. The last person she expected was standing there, with a bottle of JD._

"_Lemma in, S'your fault," Puck said in drunk drawl. He swaggered past he, tapping her ass on the way in. Rachel followed him to the kitchen with a shocked look on her face._

"_What's my fault?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Puck turned to look at her, his eyes glassy with the JD that was now on the counter top._

"_Yo-you fuckin' ruined me!" He stated, flicking the kettle on and attempting to get two mugs out of the cupboard above his head, "Whenever I have sex I compare th-them to you…no one can fuckin' compare to fuckin'…fuckin' you. I-I couldn't even finish with S-Santana tonight coz I called out your fuckin' name n she kicked me out."_

_Rachel took the mugs (Puck had finally been able to get) out of his hands and placing them on the counter next to his JD. "Puck, I think you need to go," Rachel said still with her back to him. "Why?" Puck asked pressing himself firmly against her back and placing his hands on her hips. Puck gasped as he felt something move under his fingertips, that were laid on her belly. Rachel spun around. Realizing Pucks gaze had landed on her stomach she pulled self consciously on her hoody. Puck batted her hands away and pulled the front up over her pregnant belly. Puck smoothed his hand over her belly._

"_You little cow," Puck muttered as her stared at her belly, running his hands up and down the sides of her bump._

"_What?" Rachel asked._

"_You're fucking twisted for not telling me," Puck whispered._

"_She's not yours," Rachel lied, Puck led her by the waist over to the couch and sat her down. "You forgetting that I know you better than I even know myself?" Puck asked gently pushing her into a laying position and kneeling down beside her. He lay his head on her belly, "Damn Berry. How far along are you?"_

"_Nearly nine months," Rachel said as Pucks grip tightened on her thigh. He jumped up, his hands balling into fists._

"_NINE FUCKING MONTHS! YOU'VE HAD MY BABY IN YOUR BELLY FOR NINE FUCKING MONTHS AND YOU HAVEN'T BOTHERED TELLING ME!" Puck shouted. Rachel jumped up from the couch, pulling her top down. The tears she'd been holding in since Puck arrived were now streaming down her face._

"_Puck please…"_

"_Say my name," Puck cut her off._

"_Stop shouting, please?" Rachel sobbed. Puck shook him head._

"_What in the world is going on?" Charles said rushing down stairs. Rachel made a pained noise and lowered herself to the floor, clutching her belly. Puck rushed over to her. "Is it the baby?" He asked._

"_Ray what's the matter? Have your waters broken?" Charles asked coming to her other side. Rachel shook her head, "Go away Puck, I don't want you here…ahhh daddy, it hurts." Rachel cried out, "Take me to the hospital!"_

"_Rachel!" Puck shouted ._

"_No Puck go away…AHH…I hate you!" Rachel screamed clutching her daddy's arm._

"_Fuck you Rachel Berry," Puck muttered as he walked out the door._

_THE NEXT DAY-12.30pm_

"_Hello?" Rachel answered unsurely, she knew it was Puck. _

"_Hey, I uh…know we haven't talked in like…a couple of months but uh, I was gunna come see ya yesterday but I..well I got drunk," Puck rambled._

"_Wait! You can't remember _anything _from last night?" Rachel asked a little too happily._

"_No, I…wait whadya mean?" all he could hear was a baby crying._

"_Baby where are you?"_

"_Puck I'm not your baby, but I…gotta go,"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Nothing I need to go, bye Puck," Rachel looked down at her new born daughter, who was now cooing gently in her arms. _

"_Rach?" _he called me Rach!

"_Mmhmm?" _

"_You'll always be my baby," Then hung up. Rachel smiled to herself. Then she promised herself that only her and he daddy would ever know about last night._

"Rachel what was that about?" Mr Shue asked.

"I…I better go and see if he's okay," Rachel said walking out the room. She soon caught up with Puck, catching him by the elbow. He turned to her with angry eyes.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked.

"D'ya really think I wanna see you all over some big mouth dude?" Puck asked.

"I was not all over him,. I gave my friend a hug and a kiss because I haven't seen him in ages. Puck, I've never been ashamed of my daughter…ever. And you obviously are, so we can't be together," Rachel said looking down at her toes.

"I'm not…Rach I love you and Gemma, but all this shit has happened so soon, I just need some time I guess," Puck said.

"Well you can have all the time you want…but I can't promise to wait for you." Rachel turned and walked back to glee. Puck punched the locker.

"_Rachy, we all need nicknames. You call me Dan, I call you Rachy, Brit is Brit, what can Noah be?" Danica asked Rachel._

"_Donkey," Rachel murmured under her breath, then blushed profusely when she realized Danni had heard her._

"_Donkey huh? That's funny!" Danni said tapping her lip then grinning._

"_NO! W-we can think of something…else," Rachel babbled, then heard the click of the front door closing._

"_Honey I'm home," Noah's sexy drawl ran through the house. He came through to the living room and pecked Rachel on the lips._

"_Noah! Me and Rachy were making up nicknames and she said we should call you donkey!" Danni babbles. Rachel blushed bright red and put her head in her hands when Noah shot her his cheeky grin._

"_Oh god!" she muttered._

"_Yeah you call me that one too," Noah grinned, tickling her sides._

"_Noah! NO! ST-STOP IT!" Rachel wined through her fit of giggles._

"_C'mere baby," Noah said pulling Rachel into his lap and placing a kiss to the back of her neck._

"_God, get a room!" Danni laughed._

"Noah, I really missed Rachy, so don't piss her off again, okay?" Danni asked as soon as he'd walked through the door.

"Fuck off. I'm not in the mood," he slammed the door shut behind him.

"What did you do? I swear to god if you have hurt her again then I'm never speaking to you again,"

**Baby: can u look after Gem 2night? Don't worry if u cant.**

**Noah: y?**

**Baby: going out with Sam**

**Noah: the fuck?**

**Baby: never mind, I'll just call the sitter**

**Noah: no, I'll hav her. No point her bein wit sitter so u can hav a fuck.**

His phone started ringing ten minutes later.

"lo,"

"Why are you being like this?" she voice sounded weepy.

"Like what?"

"Saying I'm ditching my daughter for a…for a _fuck_,"

"Coz y'are,"

"You know I haven't been intimate with anybody but you,"

"Yeah, well you seemed upset today. Last time I checked when you were upset you loved it kinky. Or is this Sam guy just not good enough for when you like it like that?"

_He watched as Santana and Quinn pushed her too the floor before walking off and laughing. She looked so upset, he wasn't suppose to care, but he did, he always would. He followed her into the girls bathroom and into a spare cubical. She looked up at him with teary eyes._

"_Are you clean?" She asked. Puck's face just says WHAT THE FUCK? "Your mother gets your junk tested every two months…are you still clean?" Rachel asks again, this time more inpatient._

"_Uh…yeah," Puck nodded._

"_You got any lube?"_

"_W-WHAT?"_

"_I need you in my ass right now!" Rachel states, whilst pulling off her panties._

"_You only ever want in up there when you're upset. What's the matter?"_

"_Shut up and fuck me Puckerman," Rachel shouts and turns her back to him, then flipping up her skirt. Pucks hand automatically went to her ass, kneading it slightly._

"_Bite my neck, pull my hair and fuck me in the ass," Rachel orders. Puck pulls his pants (commando!) down._

"_Babe are you sure?" Rachel wiggles her ass into him as a response. Puck drags his cock up her slit, gathering her juices on his tip before entering her tight ass._

"_PUUCKK," Rachel moans as her moves inside her, "MOOOREEE."_

_Puck knew exactly what she needed. He lent her forward slightly more so his balls slapped her clit with every thrust, pulled her hair with the hand that wasn't supporting her round the waist and bit down hand on the juncture between her neck and shoulder._

"_OH…GOD, PUCK!…MM..YEAH!" Rachel keened out as her breathing got harsher. Puck knew it would only take one last thing to make her cum, he pulled her hair back from her ear and whispered three word into it, "I love you."_

"_AHH…oh…god!" Rachel's body spasmed around him. Puck helped her ride out her orgasm as long as her could before pulling out and emptying himself over the toilet seat. He held the now lifeless Rachel in his arms un till she pushed him away._

"_Thanks," She said pulling her skirt down. Puck nodded, tucking himself back into his jeans and watched Rachel walk away, without a second glance._

"Don't. Please just stop it,"

"That's fine Rach but just so you know, most girls don't cum with guys fucking the in the butt…it was only because it was me and you,"

"NOAH! Look, I'm not having any kind of romantic relationship with Sam, he's just a friend. You know I haven't seen him in 6 months,"

That made Noah feel like a dick, if he had been around 6 months ago maybe he would know what the fuck this Sam guy was like.

"I don't want you kissing other guys," Noah pouted.

"Then don't kiss other girls,"

"I didn't,"

"You've kissed way more people than I have and had sex with most of them too,"

"You sucked Finn's dick,"

"Wh-what?"

"He told me,"

"I-I…that's privet."

"What are you wearing?"

"_What are you wearing?"_

"_W-what?" Rachel asked. She knew Puck was drunk but she didn't know why he was calling her at three in the morning._

"_What are you wearing?" Puck insister. Rachel looked down at her outfit, since the pregnancy she'd taken to wearing one of pucks shirts and panties to sleep in._

"_Pyjamas,"_

"_When we were together you always slept naked. I'm pretty sure you don't own any Pyjamas.""I use to sleep naked because if I didn't you'd get really moody and then take off all my clothing anyway," Rachel sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue. She rubbed her hand over her baby bump, "I'm wearing a t-shirt and underwear,"_

_Rachel heard Pucks appreciative growl, "What colour panties?"_

"_Blue,"_

"_Are they the ones with the bows on your hips?" He asked._

"_Mmhm," Rachel mumbled, nudging the covers up higher._

"_What top?_

"_Uh…" _

"_Mine isn't it?" He said as more of a statement that a question. When he was answered with silence he groaned again, "Babe, touch yourself. For me."_

"_Where?" Rachel whispered/ She didn't want to give him any more reason to be nasty to her and truth be told, she still loved him with all her heart and would do anything for him. So at this point, as sad as it may be, anything he gave her, she would take eagerly._

"_Boobs, I want you in just panties. Pinch your nipples like a taught you," he heard a breathy whimper, "Now run your hand down that beautiful, flat belly of yours."_

_Rachel looked down at her baby bump. She ran her hand over where her baby was laying. Their baby. He and Noah's baby._

_When puck heard a sniffle he stopped stroking his cock, "S'matter?"_

"_I-I can't. I can't d-do this," Rachel sobbed "I need t-to tell you some-something."_

"_Nah babe, I don't wanna hear it," Puck snapped, "The fuck you crying for?"_

"_Puck! I was just abo-" Puck cut her off._

"_Say my name."_

"_Puck," Rachel rolled her watery eyes._

"_No. Say my _name_," _

"_No. I can't. I wont," _Your not.

"_Why?"_

"_You've made yourself Puck so that's what I'll call you,"_

"_Please?" Puck whispered._

"_Say my name," Rachel said coldly._

"_Babe…"_

"_No my name," she demanded._

"_Berry." Puck growled._

"_Do you still love me?" Puck asked, trying to keep his voice cold, he knew that if he let a hint of emotion into his voice that Rachel would pick up on it. She just knew him._

"_Why are you doing this?" she asked in the quietist voice she'd ever heard._

"_Please just answer,"_

"_Of course I do," Rachel sobbed, "Do you sill lov-" _

"_No," Puck cut her off, "I don't do love. I do sex." They both knew it was a lie, they both knew he loved her._

"_You use to," Rachel whispered._

"_No, you were just the only 13 year old girl that would put out." Another lie._

"_If you're saying the our relationship was just sex then I will not believe you,"_

"_Yes it was. I never loved you. You were just a tight little piece," Puck said through gritted teeth, trying to hold back his own tears._

"_You know what _**Puck**_ fuck off!" and the line went dead._

"Can you have Gem or not?" Rachel asked, getting very impatient with this pointless phone call.

"Kay. Drop her off." The line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST CHAPTER-UNLESS PEOPLE WANT MORE.**

**If so tell me in a review.**

**If you guys want more I'll do some sex scenes. **

**Song is Jesse McCartney-she's no you.**

Chapter four.

Puck swung the door open on the first knock. He could tell Rachel had been crying-and tried to cover it up with make-up.

"C'min," Puck said leaving the door open and making his way back to the kitchen.

Rachel followed with Gemma in her arms.

"Sh-she's changed and fed, she will need a nap soon," Rachel said quietly, not meeting his eye.

"MA," Puck shouted. Miriam made her way into the kitchen, her face lit up when she saw Rachel and her granddaughter.

"Could you take Gemma for a little while? I gotta talk to Rach." Miriam nodded, taking Gemma and squeezing Rachel's arm before exiting the room. Puck watched Rachel for a minute. She fidgeted under his gaze, crossing and uncrossing her arms self-consciously.

"Baby?" Puck said softly, "S'matter?" Rachel took her quivering bottom lip into her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to not cry. Puck scooped her into his arms, laying his head on top of hers and rubbing slow circles into her love handle.

"Rachel, what's the matter?" He asks again.

"N-nothing," Rachel stuttered out. Puck runs his hand up and down her sides, brushing one thumb onto her ribs, she winces. He does this again and she winces harder. Puck pulls back and looked at her pained face. He pulls her white cotton top out of her skirt and up over her ribs.

"Oh my god," He whispers. She had a huge bruise over her ribs-a bad one, deep purple and red around one edge- and 3 bruises that look like fists on her stomach. Without saying a word Noah-not Puck-placed her top back in its right full position and grabbed his keys. When he stormed towards the door Rachel followed him quickly, "Noah, where are you going," nothing, "NOAH!" still nothing. She jumped into the passenger side of his truck and held onto her seat as Noah sped towards her house.

The whole ride his face was stony. When he slammed his truck in park in front of her house and jumped out Rachel was quick to follow.

"HIRAM!" Noah shouted banging on the door. After three attempts and Rachel failing on her try to pull him back to his truck the door opened, Charles stood there, looking very sad and worried.

"Rachel!" he hissed, "You shouldn't be here right now, he's in a state."

Rachel fell into her fathers arms. While Noah pushed past the two to get to Hiram.

"Daddy, Noah's so mad! What if he does something stupid?" Rachel wept. They followed the sounds of load shouting in to the living room.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING PRICK HIRAM! THAT IS YOUR DAUGHTER, YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER AND YOU HURT HER? HOW FUCKED UP IS THAT? SHE'S DONE NOTHING WORNG."

"DON'T YOU DARE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES SHE CRYED HERSELF TO SLEEP BECAUSE YOU KNOCKED HER UP THEN LEFT HER TO IT, NOT TO MENSHION THE SLUSHIES OR THE NAME CALLING. YOU'VE HURT HER MORE THAN ME. AND SHE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER."

"NOT YOUR DAUGHT? WHAT THE FUCK EVER! YOU HAVE PUT BRUISES AND SCARS ON MY PERFECT GIRLS SKIN. I'LL TELL YOU THIS RIGHT NOW AND NEVER AGAIN. YOU. WILL. NEVER. LAY. A. FINGER. ON. HER. AGAIN."

Hiram glared at Noah and raised himself from the sofa.

"If you want that useless little cunt then you can have her. She's worthless and she knows it. Perfect? Who are you trying to kid? She's a big nosed, ugly, fat, slutty, know it all, freak. She is nothing." Noah couldn't hold back any longer. He punched Hiram square in the nose, knocking him to the floor and punching him three more times to be sure he got the message. "You're wrong," Noah muttered to Hiram. He turned around, ready to head upstairs, before he did so he slid his arm around Rachel's waist and whispered in her ear, "You're everything. And I love you noise." He dropped a kiss to the tip of her noise before running upstairs and packing all the clothes in Rachel and Gemma's rooms.

As soon as Noah got to the bottom f the stairs he dropped the bags and launched himself across the room. Hiram had Rachel by the throat, tipping a hot cup of tea down her front and banging her head against the wall. Rachel had a trail of tears down her face as she fought for her breath. Noah tackled Hiram to the ground, punching him again and again and again, the only thing he could see was red. "Noah," he heard the tiny, venerable voice. He turned his head and saw Rachel lying on the floor, barley conscious. Noah scooped her up and ran out of the door. He ran all the way down the street to what he knew was the house owned by . He banged loudly on the door.

" OPEN THE DOOR," he yelled banging again. The door swung open to find a startled Mr. shue.

"What's going on?" Will asked glancing down at Rachel and gasping, "Puck what did you do?"

"Bathroom?" Noah asked. Tears of his own streaming down him face.

"Upstairs, second door on the right. But Puck-" Noah pushed passed him and ran up the stairs. He turned the shower on as cold as it would go and put the fully clothed Rachel into it. Will turned up in the doorway.

"Puck you need to tell me what's going on, what happened to her?" Will asked.

"I-I just need her to be okay. I'll explain later j-just please help her?" Noah asked in tears. Will took one look at Puck and knew how worried this boy was about his love.

"What do you need?"

"Uh-she'll be cold when she wakes up…I-I need you to go get her bags from her house sir…but her dad, he's going psycho at the moment a-and-"

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Will left.

"Baby?" Puck asked. Rachel tried to open her eyes but she felt heavy. He clothes felt heavy. As if Noah sensed this he took of each item of her clothing un till she was bare. Noah scanned the bright pink path down her stomach. Along with a busted lip, black eye and the old bruises on her ribs and stomach. The burn didn't look to bad-it wasn't likely to scar. Rachel's hands that were on the wall steadying her came round his neck.

"Noah…" she swallowed deeply, "I hurt."

It broke Noah's heart.

"Baby, I've got you." He wrapped her in a towel and carried her bridal style down stairs.

He laid her on the couch and found his way to the kitchen, flipping on the kettle and getting two ice packs. When he went back into the living room Rachel was standing looking down at her stomach, the towel was abandoned by her feet. When she sensed his presents she slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"He was right Noah. I'm ugly…I'm fat-" Noah rushed over and caught her before she fell, he lowered them both to the ground and began rocking her naked, beaten body in his arms.

That's how Will found them 10 minutes later as he quietly put Rachel and Gemma's bags down on the couch. Will gasped when her was the bruises covering Rachel. Noah just shook his head at his teacher, picking the towel back up and placing it round her sobbing body.

"I'll make you two a cup of tea," Will said quietly. Noah smiled gratefully as he lifted Rachel into a standing position.

"Baby. We're going to get you dressed okay?" Rachel nodded. Noah got out her favourite pair of comfy tracksuit bottoms, helping her step into each leg and pulling them up, then he took out the hoodie-of his-he'd found in one of her draws, pulling it over her head and settling it under her butt.

When he sat on the couch and held a hand out to her, Rachel climbed into his lap. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but she still wasn't right.

Will came back into the room, placing two mugs on the coffee table for each of his students and sitting at the other end of the couch.

"What happened?"

"Her dad-she-I-we-uh," Noah couldn't get the words out, he didn't know how to explain this. Rachel looked up at him with her big doe eyes.

"Noah is Gem's father." She started in a shaky voice, "I didn't tell home that I was pregnant at all, but when he found out and he came back into my life and into Gem's, m-my dad didn't like it, he said…it doesn't matter but he wasn't very nice and Noah got angry. But my dad got angrier. And I slipped over and banged my head on the stairs-"

"Rachel." Noah's voice interrupted her. His eyes said it was time to tell the truth and her eyes said you do it, please.

"Hiram-Rachel's so called dad- has been hitting her since she was twelve. But it got worse when she had the baby. And even worse when I came back into her life. Today was the last straw for me when I saw the bruises on her stomach and I kicked the shit out of him and packed Rachel's bags. But when I was upstairs he punched her and got her by the throat, he even poured boiling water over her, she was only just conscious so I ran her to the nearest persons house I knew." Noah explained. Rachel buried her head into Noah's neck to try and hide her embarrassment.

"Rachel, you need to go to the police," Will said running a hand through his curls.

"No. I won't." Rachel said. Noah winced slightly at the death grip she had his thigh in.

Will sighed, there was no point arguing with her.

"I'm taking her home with me, I've got all her and Gemma's clothes in those bags," Noah said nodding towards the bags.

"That's a good idea," Will nodded, "Will your mother be okay with that?"

"Yeah. Rachel practically lived at mine for 2 years anyway," Noah said nodding his head and pecking Rachel's lips.

"So, I take it you two are together?" Will asked. Noah looked down at Rachel.

"That's up to Noah," Rachel said climbing off of his lap. She started pacing, "Noah can we go home, I'm tired."

Noah nodded, standing up and downing his cup of tea.

"Just know that I'm here for both of you if you need anything," Will said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The whole way home Rachel cried silently with her head on Noah's lap. And when they walked through his front door she went straight upstairs. He followed her and got into the bed beside her, enveloping her in his arms before they both drifted off to sleep.

"Noah," Miriam whispered, "Noah."

Noah slowly opened his eyes. Miriam gestured for him to follow her downstairs. Noah kissed Rachel's forehead and slowly eased out of bed so as not to wake her.

They were sitting at the kitchen table, neither of them knew what to say.

"So…" Miriam started reluctantly, "Rachel?"

"Her and Gemma need to stay here for a while," Noah said, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Noah. What happened?"

"Her dad's been hitting her and today it got worse. I'm not letting it happen again."

"Have you been to the police?"

"No, she doesn't want to,"

"Well she should," Miriam's head shot up by the sound of her youngest child entering the room.

"Mom, Rachel's in Noah's bed, crying. Can I go sleep in there for a while?" Danni asked. Miriam nodded.

"Rachy?" Danni said unsurely as she slipped into the bed beside Rachel.

"I-I'm okay Dan, just been an emotional day." Rachel said leaning into the younger girls hug.

"Are you sure?" Rachel nodded. Danni's face lit up.

"Guess what!"

"What?" Rachel asked, smiling as well.

"I kissed a boy for the first time today," Danni grinned.

"Really! What's his name?"

"Toby Carter, please don't tell Noah, he'll probably chase the boy away."

Rachel grinned that was probably true.

"I won't. So is he your boyfriend now?"

"Yes, he asked me out before he kissed me," She grinned, touching her lips again.

"Was he good?"

"I-it was a bit…wet," Danni grimaced. Rachel smiled.

"It'll get better,"

"When was your first kiss?" Danni asked after a few minutes.

"Um, proper one?" Danni nodded, "Twelve."

"Oh…what were you doing when you were fourteen like me?"

"Uh…I was pregnant," Rachel grimaced. Danni shot her an offending look.

"Sh-should I be doing…more with boys then?"

"No!" Rachel quickly corrected her, "Me and Noah shouldn't have done any of that stuff un till we were older. I should have waited un till I was at least sixteen."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because we were so in love." It was a simple statement. They both knew it to be true. Rachel and Noah's love was the only true love Danni had ever seen, having not been born when her father was around.

"Damn it Ma," Noah said, "She's crying…again. I don't know what to do."

"Just be there for her baby boy. Be there for her in the way only you know she needs." Miriam said. Noah nodded in understanding. He pointed towards the stairs and slapped one hand on the table softly, "I better get up there."

Miriam nodded, "Noah. They can stay as long as they like."

Noah smiled in return. Making his way upstairs. He paused just inside his door, hearing the love of his life and his little sister talking.

"What were you doing when you were fourteen?" Danni asked.

"Uh…" He heard Rachel breath catch, "I was pregnant."

"Sh-should I be doing…more with boys then?"

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! OH MY GOD NO! Please tell her no! she shouldn't be doing anything at all, like not even holding hands or-_

"No! Me and Noah shouldn't have done any of that stuff un till we were older. I should have waited un till I was at least sixteen."

_Waited? How come I've never heard any of this?_

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because we were so in love."

_Still are._

He slipped into the room, climbing into bed between the two brunette beauty's. He put an arm around each of them. Danni turned onto her back and Rachel buried her face into his chest and huddled against his side.

"God I'm the man now, two stunning girls in my bed!" Noah joked. Rachel thwacked him on the chest and Danni scoffed, "I'm your sister!"

Noah chuckled, drawing them both closer and kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"Love you Rachel, Love you Danni."

"Love you Rachy, love you puck," Danni said drifting off slightly.

"Love you Dann." Rachel said, she couldn't hide the smile on her face and Noah scoffed, "Fine. I love you too Noah, but it's not like you didn't know hat already."

There was a soft knock at the door. Miriam entered with Gemma in her arms.

"Wan mommy," Gemma was mumbling sleepily.

"One more for the bed," Miriam said. Rachel sat up immediately, taking Gemma into her arms.

"Hey baby girl. You miss me huh?" Rachel whispered. Gemma cooed happily in her arms, hugging her tightly around the neck. Miriam smiled as they settled back down. Gemma hand her arm round Rachel and her face buried into Rachel's neck, Miriam had walked in so many times to this sleeping position, but her son replacing her granddaughter.

Rachel watched as Noah and Santana talked, scratch that _flirted_. She saw Noah's little grin as Santana twirled her hair onto her finger.

Noah had no interest in what Santana was saying. She was talking about having a good time, or good sex or…something. Noah grinned to himself when he thought about how stupid Santana looked twirling her hair around her little finger. When he looked up and met Rachel's angry eyes the grin vanished, he chased after her as she ran through the corridor. Catching her by the wrist before she could disappear.

"Baby?"

"Don't! You're full of bull. You say you want me ad only me then you flirt with her. Just quit it already. I'll be moving into the spare bedroom tonight." and she was gone.

_FUCK. _He needed to fix this.

Rachel was sitting in her math class when suddenly Noah's voice came over the speakers.

"Baby. I love you. I hope this clears everything up.

They got a lotta girlsWho know they got it going onBut nothing's ever a comparison to youNow can't you see that your the only one I really wantAnd everything I needIs everything you do?Any girl walk by, don't matter'Cause your looking so much betterDon't ever need to getCaught up in jealousyShe could be a super-modelEvery magazine... the coverShe'll never, ever mean a thing to me...She's no you... oh, noYou give me more than I could ever wantShe's no you... oh, noI'm satisfied with the one I've got'cause your all the girlThat I've ever dreamedShe's only a picture on a magazineShe's no you... she's no youThey got a lot of girlsWho dance in all the videosBut I prefer the way you do,The way you moveYou're more than beautifulAnd I just wanna let you knowThat all I ever needIs what I've got with youAny girl walk by, don't matterEvery time your looking betterI think your perfectThere ain't nothing I would changeShe could be a super-modelEvery magazine... the coverShe'll never, ever take my heart awayShe's no you... oh, noYou give me more than I could ever wantShe's no you... oh, noI'm satisfied with the one I've got'cause your all the girlThat I've ever dreamedShe's only a picture on a magazineShe's no you... she's no youNo one's ever gonna get to meOh, the way you doNow baby can't you seeThat you're the one... the only oneWho's ever made me feel this way?Nothings ever coming even closeNo one's ever been comparable to youI don't want nothing I don't gotI don't need nothing but youI can't get more than you give meDon't stop anything you all that... all that, and then someYou know what... just what I needAnd no girl, no place and no whereCould mean a thing to me.

She's no you... oh, noYou give me more than I could ever wantShe's no you... oh, noI'm satisfied with the one I've got'cause your all the girlThat I've ever dreamedShe's only a picture on a magazineShe's no you... she's no you

Baby. It always been you. And I'm gunna prove it. Students of Mckenly, I-Noah Puckerman am Rachel Berry's baby daddy. And I love the two of them so fucking

Mu-" Noah was cut off by principle Figgens.

"PUCK! What on earth are you doing?"

"Uh- singing to ma girl?" Noah said.

As Puck finished the song and told the world-well the school- that her was her baby daddy Rachel blushed brightly and grinned, everyone was staring at her but she just packed up and ran for the principles office.

Noah saw Rachel push passed Principle Figgens and suddenly he had his arms full of apologetic midget.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I doubted you." She crashed her lips to his un till they were both out of breath.

"Baby," Noah said pulling back and breathing heavily, "I would of doubted me too. I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel grinned nipping at his bottom lip and kissing him full on again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**hey guys.**

**If anyone is still interested in this story I've got a sequele coming!**

**It's going to be called 'The Puckermans: Sequele ti Sencode Chance'**

**It's going to be when Gemma is nearly seventeen and they have a fifteen year old son named Liam.**

**And as always it will be smutty so not for tiny eyes!**

**Thankyou! x**


End file.
